El Corazón de Athena
by Zimba Mustaine
Summary: -Tienes prohibido enamorarte de alguno de tus santos hija-dijo Zeus el dios de dioses... pero a fin de cuentas Athena no solo es una diosa es una mujer... -Te amo Saori- Milo
1. Prólogo

**Hola gente!**

**Vengó trayéndoles una nueva locura que pasó por mi cabeza, tengo ya un rato con está idea en la cabeza, solo que no tenía bien definido como desarrollar esta historia. Es la primera vez que escribo algo sobre Saint Seiya y pues bueno también sobre está pareja. Esperó que os guste.**

**Aclaración: Quiero dejar en claro antes que nada, que esté FF, se situará después de **_**Saga de Hades: Campos Elíseos **_**agregando unos cambios radicales. Sobre aviso no hay engaño.**

**Desclaimer: ****Los personajes y escenarios que se reconozcan dentro del FF, pertenecen a Masami Kurumada.**

****/****

**El Corazón de Athena**

**Prólogo.**

Miraba al cielo, todo había terminado, habían ganado… pero habían perdido más… perdieron más de lo que ganaron, en el camino de la legendaria batalla por el poder de la Tierra se perdieron muchas vidas inocentes, fieles guerreros dieron su vida por proteger a su amada Diosa. El mal pereció pero… perecía su corazón.

Athena diosa de la guerra y de la paz lloraba internamente al ver que mucho se había perdido. Pero una vez más una era de tranquilidad y paz llegaba a la Tierra después de la tempestad. Lo único que podía hacer para recuperar vidas inocentes era pedir a los dioses de su poder para su único capricho.

—Padre… préstame tu poder, te lo imploró—pedía la joven de cabellos lilas, mientras miraba el oscuro cielo con nubarrones que anunciaban la lluvia. Llamaba a Zeus, su padre.

En su mano izquierda sostenía a Nike la diosa de la victoria que por siglos había servido a Athena.

Saori Kido, miraba al cielo implorando que Zeus le cumpliera su deseo de regresarle las vidas a sus santos caídos, como a todos aquellos que perdieron sus vidas intentando matarla bajo el mandato de sus rivales.

—¡Por favor padre!—suplicaba la diosa a los cielos, mientras en el se miraban relámpagos tenues avisando la aparición del dios de dioses.

Todo parecía a favor de la diosa, miró cómo desde los cielos bajaba una enorme nube llena de relámpagos. De entre las esponjosas ondas de la nube apareció el poderoso e imponente Zeus. Mirando fijamente a su hija en una de sus tantas rencarnaciones, la miró y ella se inclinó ante el gran señor.

—No es correcto que me pidas eso Atenea—dijo el poderoso dios, enfundado en una hermosa armadura de vermillio. Entre un color azuloso y plateado con bellos detalles en la misma cloth—Los santos que dieron sus vidas para protegerte están orgullosos de haberlo hecho—

—Por favor padre—pedía ella—No es justo que ellos hayan dado su vida por mi—la diosa estaba convencida de que era su culpa tanto derrame de sangre—Estoy para proteger a la humanidad, y quiero que mis santos vivan plenamente—

—No puedo hacerlo—dijo él—Aún así, sus almas están en los elíseos y el hades no puedo hacer nada—Zeus sabía que podía regresarle la vida a esos humanos con un chasquido de dedos pero se romperían las reglas del ciclo vital.

Después de discutir un mil puntos a favor de revivir a los santos caídos en batalla y no, el poderoso dios decidió cumplirle el deseo a su hija.

—De acuerdo—dijo el poderoso hombre, un aura divina cubría todo su ser y de entre sus manos salía un poderoso cosmos de color azul celeste, que brillaba inmensamente, podía hacer vibrar la tierra y al juntar sus dos manos una poderosa onda bañó todo el planeta Tierra. De unos cuantos segundos la vida a aquellos caídos regresaba junto con sus cuerpos.

—Gracias padre—lloraba la diosa de felicidad al saber que la vida que se les había arrebatado a sus santos y gente inocente regresaban—Gracias—dijo ella dispuesta a abrazar al poderoso dios.

—No me agradezcas nada Atenea—anunció su padre, serio, recto y miró seriamente a su hija—Sin embargo, existe una regla que por nada del universo y cosmos puedes romper—prestó atención la diosa—Tu perdición y la de todos tus santos serán si tú como diosa llegas a enamorarte de un mortal o uno de tus santos. Los dioses no se enamoran de los mortales. Esa es mi regla—

La misma Athena sabía que si desobedecía las órdenes de Zeus, se desataría una gran guerra santa y caería sobre la Tierra un manto enorme de sangre.

—Acepto tus condiciones padre—dijo ella—Pero de cierta forma no rompería tu regla porque yo amo a todos mis santos y humanos por igual—

El poderoso dios, desapareció tras un fuerte relámpago que cegó a la joven Saori, seguidamente de que un trueno llegó a sus oídos y una fuerte tormenta caía sobre sus hombros. Seguidamente ella sonrió al cielo y sabía que se avecinaban tiempos de paz y prosperidad para todos. Quería regresar al Santuario, por alguna razón sabía que todos sus santos revividos estaban ahí.

Caminó con Niké en mano hacia el destruido Santuario bajo la lluvia.

****/****

_**Gente! Estoy de nuevo aquí molestando. Díganme que les pareció el prólogo de toda está descabellada idea. Un review a cambio es lo que me hará feliz. Nos leemos pronto**_

**Zimba Mustaine**


	2. Novo Santuario

**FriendlyMushroom: Querido amigo! Gracias por leer, bueno en realidad para los prólogos soy demasiado sencilla no meto demasiada información ya que sólo es la presentación de la historia :D bueno… referente a la palabra **_**Vermillio**_** creo que tu lo escribes Vermilo… pero a fin de cuentas si lo tomé como referencia y como te había dicho, también lo tomé en referencia a la canción de la banda de Nü Metal Slipknot con su canción Vermillion. Me alegra que te guste la historia, aunque no… no se me acababan las ideas pero la musa de la inspiración se iba por momentos y de la misma forma regresaban.**

**PD. En esté capítulo la seguidora Saoriwook me ayudó a terminar el capítulo porque se encontraba un poco estancado. Gracias por la ayuda y un fuerte aplauso!**

**Desclaimer: ****Los personajes y escenarios reconocibles en el FF. Pertenecen a Masami Kurumada.**

**Capítulo I. Novo Santuario**

Como Zeus había cumplido su palabra, también ella, entre las murallas del sagrado Santuario se levantaban el alto nuevamente las arquitectónicas doce casas del zodiaco desde Aries hasta Piscis, seguidamente del templo perteneciente al patriarca y finalmente el templo de la diosa Athena. La misma miraba con esplendor el lugar, estaba claro que se regía una buena temporada de paz y abundancia para la Antigua Grecia.

Había dentro del Santuario tres murallas que separaban la Antigua Grecia de la Nueva, por lo tanto los habitantes de la Grecia mitológica seguían prefiriendo las costumbres que hace siglos estaban regidas entre esas paredes, se podía observar desde el cielo la separación de aquel territorio en donde solo habitaban los santos de la diosa.

Saori Kido, la reciente Athena caminaba entre cada una de las doce casas zodiacales para poder llegar hasta el templo del patriarca. Recorrió una por una subiendo las grandes escaleras hasta llegar a Piscis, sonreía contenta de que todos sus doce santos iban a estar desconcertados en la cámara del Patriarca.

Al llegar y abrir las pesadas puertas con su cálido cosmos, sus ojos se iluminaron al encontrar a la mayoría de sus santos tanto de oro como de bronce ahí reunidos, también se apreciaban a los santos de plata caídos en combate ahí desconcertados sin saber que pasaba exactamente.

— ¡Su excelencia Athena!—exclamaron los santos dorados supervivientes después de la oscura batalla contra Hades señor del Inframundo. Aquellos eran solamente Mu, Aioria y Milo. También los de bronce hicieron lo mismo e hicieron reverencia a la mujer de cabellos lilas en la cámara.

—Por favor, levántense—dijo la chica invitando a todos los santos a levantarse-Quiero comunicaros una grata noticia—refiriéndose a todos en especial y mirando a sus santos sobrevivientes que no entendían que pasaba.

—Athena—dijo Aioria con respeto— ¿Cómo es posible que todos nuestros camaradas caídos en batalla estén aquí vivos?—

—A eso voy Aioria—dijo la diosa mientras se acomodaba en el centro mientras todos la rodeaban. En mano traía a Nike diosa de la victoria y empezó su discurso—Tras terminar la legendaria batalla santa contra Hades, he visto caer a cada uno de mis adorados santos, uno tras otro por defender la vida de Athena, si bien conocen los mitos griegos, Athena ama a todos sus santos por igual, no tiene preferencia sobre ninguno todos para ella son iguales y merecen su amor de la misma forma. Sin embargo, he pedido a Zeus el dios de dioses, señor de los cielos y del Olimpo que me conceda un capricho—

— ¿Y qué es eso Saori?—preguntó un poco irrespetuoso Seiya, pues la confianza entre la joven diosa y los santos de bronce era más por haber crecido todos juntos pero con grandes diferencias. El santo con la armadura divina de Pegaso fue silenciado por un golpe de Aioria en la nuca— ¡Agh! ¡Aioria!—

—Silencio Seiya—dijo serio el león dorado—Athena por favor prosiga—como tal Saori río por el pequeño percance su plática.

—Le he pedido a Zeus el rompimiento del ciclo vital de un mortal—todos seguían en su mayoría sin entender—He pedido que reviva a todos mis santos caídos en batalla, por eso todos sin excepción alguna se encuentran reunidos aquí.

Ahora lo entendían todo, unos estaban completamente heridos y cansados por la última batalla pero otros, los revividos, estaban como nuevos como si nunca antes hubieran recibido un golpe o herido alguna vez. Sus armaduras doradas estaban cubriendo sus cuerpos, igual que plateadas. Miraron con devoción y eterno agradecimiento a la joven ahí entre ellos.

—Ahora os prometo a todos vosotros una nueva era de paz y prosperidad en el Novo Santuario, reconstruido en su totalidad. Sus doce santos dorados irán a custodiar su casa y la Antigua Grecia tras los muros de Novo Santuario serán prósperos—dijo Athena, así dictaba su corazón de diosa.

Aplaudieron todos en su totalidad, se sentían llenos de vida, unos como Milo, Muy y Aioria querían regresar a sus templos para poder tomar un largo y gran descanso, estaban molidos. Igual mente pasaba con los santos de bronce, cayeron inconscientes alarmando un poco a los demás. Pero dándose cuenta que solamente era el profundo cansancio y las heridas tenues.

— ¡Por el una excelente época en el Novo Santuario!—exclamaron los santos y se retiraron uno a uno a sus respectivos lugares.

Menos uno en especial que miraba con respeto a los cinco caídos en el mármol. De piel tostada, cabello castaño oscuro y una armadura peculiar.

—Mi señora—dijo el santo mientras Athena le miraba.

—Aioros levántate—pidió la joven.

—Me alegra volver a verla mi señora, sólo la recuerdo como un bebé entre mis brazos para salvarla de la muerte provocada por el mal—dijo el santo de Sagitario—No pude protegerla del todo, perdóneme—

—No tengo nada que perdonar querido Aioros—sonrió la chica—Gracias a ti estoy con vida entre ustedes, viéndolos salvar a la Tierra del mal. Gracias por entregarme a Mitsumasa Kido, mi querido abuelo quién me crío como se debió hacer.

El santo dorado derramó lágrimas al escuchar sabias palabras de la diosa.

—Ve a descansar, Aioros—dijo ella—Mañana anunciaré quién será el nuevo patriarca del Santuario. Ten por seguro que no será nuestro querido Saga—

El santo como tal obedeció las órdenes de la diosa y se retiró silenciosamente hasta pasar al lado de los tumbados santos de bronce que dormían en el piso por el cansancio. Saori al quedarse sola dejó a un lado a Nike, mirando dormir a Shun, Hyoga, Seiya y Shiryuu.

**/**

Una vez más los 88 santos de Athena estaban todos reunidos en el Novo Santuario, viendo desde el atrio sagrado a la diosa firme, seria, dispuesta. Todos sin excepción alguna estaban presentes esperando los dictados de la mujer ahí presente. Sostenía en mano a la diosa de la victoria y vestía como otras ocasiones un vestido de seda color blanco con detalles poco visibles. Dejando un pequeño escote en forma de V y sus hombros al descubierto, en su cabeza estaba un adorno perteneciente a la guirnalda divina.

—Como saben queridos santos, muchos se preguntan como es que los caídos están aquí con vida—

Asintieron todos y empezaron a murmurar.

—Esto se debe a que Zeus dios de dioses ha cumplido un deseo a su hija—refiriéndose a si misma. Después de la interminable lucha la malcriada chiquilla Saori Kido ahora era una joven sensata que se dedicaba a cumplir con su rol de diosa—He pedido que reviva a todos los santos caídos fielmente en batalla, ahora pasaremos a la siguiente ceremonia.

Los santos estaban agradecidos por su Diosa, estaba ahí el maestro de Hyoga, el de Shun entre otros más. Junto a ella en el alto atrio llegó Aioros el santo dorado de la armadura de Sagitario.

—Quiero anunciaros, el nombre de vuestro siguiente Patriarca, un fiel santo al servicio de la diosa Athena. Aioros de Sagitario; un santo excepcional que hace 18 años salvó la vida de la diosa y se le entrega en honor a sus servicios el puesto de un Patriarca, responsable, fiel, lleno de sabiduría.

—Aceptó el cargo que Athena ha puesto para mi—se arrodilla el hombre, mientras detrás de la chica de lilas cabellos llega Kiki aprendiz de Mu con las túnicas blancas del Patriarca.

Después de que Saori vistió con la túnica a Aioros todo el Santuario se llenó de aplausos y vitoreas. Por fin el sagrado lugar iba a reinar una gran temporada de paz y prosperidad.

Poco a poco la gente que se le había permitido el paso al Santuario fueron regresando a sus casas en la segunda barrera. Los demás santos dorados también se retiraron a su templo tranquilamente. Géminis miraba tranquilamente el templo del Patriarca, iba a extrañar ese lugar sobre todo por las aguas termales que tenía. Sin embargo, estaba agradecido con su diosa por regresarle la vida, su lado oscuro jamás iba a desaparecer por la maldición que la armadura dorada de Géminis poseía. Sin más regresó lentamente al templo de su constelación zodiacal.

**/**

Saori miraba el Novo Santuario, reconstruido casi totalmente, los templos destruidos se levantaban una vez más en alto con esplendor y algunas ocasiones se podía mirar a los santos salir de ellos y pasar un rato fuera de para después regresar. Sin embargo, ella tenía ganas de regresar a su lugar de origen en el oriente. Pero al ser una diosa no podía abandonar su residencia en esos momentos, tenía que estar al tanto de todo lo que pasara en el Santuario.

**/**

Había pasado ya algún tiempo desde que Athena había nombrado al nuevo Patriarca, este había recibido la misión divina de proteger el Santuario de Athena, a ella y sus habitantes, llevando por décadas la prosperidad y paz. Y así se estaba cumpliendo, Aioros era un excelente dirigente, mantenía un buen balance en todo lo que se consideraba la Antigua Grecia.

Aioros como tal había aceptado que Dohko santo dorado de Libra regresara a su anciana apariencia con piel morada y largas barbas blancas para regresar a los Cinco Picos en China. Shiryuu por su parte se había quedado en el templo de Libra para custodiar la armadura sellada en la caja de pandora hasta que fuera necesario utilizarla o regresarla a su maestro.

Dentro del templo de Acuario, Camus estaba con sus dos pupilos Cristal y Hyoga. El lugar era un poco frío ya que toda la vida estaban entrenando arduamente, aprendiendo cosas del santo dorado, a pesar de todo, Hyoga superaba a Cristal y un poco a Camus pero aún sin lograr entender del todo los motivos de Camus para asesinar fríamente si es necesario.

Afrodita de Piscis había recuperado a su aprendiz Misty de Lagarto, el santo dorado apreciaría mucho que su fiel aprendiz portara algún día la sagrada armadura del pez, sin embargo, para su pesar Misty no era perteneciente al signo zodiacal requerido. Por eso mismo, aun así le tenía mucho respeto y aprecio, era poderoso, sus movimientos eran elegantes, preciosos y precisos como también letales.

Era tranquilo todo a su alrededor.

También la palabra de Athena hacía Zeus era cumplida al pie de la letra, la joven diosa amaba a todos sus santos por igual, no tenía preferencia por uno en especial. Aunque en los mitos griegos se decía que la diosa Athena tenía preferencia por su santo de bronce Pegaso. Siempre fue así, y está rencarnación no era la excepción, puesto que el caballero de la divina armadura Pegaso era Seiya un joven huérfano como ella.

Los meses pasaban al igual que los días, hasta que el primer año tranquilo llegó a Novo Santuario.

—Buenos días mi señora—dijo el Patriarca que cordialmente entraba al templo de la diosa. Se quitaba la máscara frente a la joven de diecinueve años ya y se arrodillaba.

—Buenos días, Aioros… ¿Qué te trae por aquí?—a pesar de las formalidades Saori agradecía internamente que el joven entrase a verla. Se aburría como ostra estando todo el día teniendo que estudiar los antiguos mitos griegos.

—Mi señora he venido a visitarla más que nada, sobre todo a avisarle que es el día que visite a todos sus santos. Es una vez por mes ¿recuerda?—

—Claro que sí—dijo sonriente la joven mujer—Vamos—

El Patriarca Aioros y Saori descendieron del templo para llegar a la casa de Piscis, en dónde un delicioso aroma rosas y lilis llenaron sus fosas nasales. Era una de las más hermosas casas de todo el Novo Santuario y entre las rosas estaban Afrodita y Misty. Ambos al ver a su diosa se arrodillaron ante ella, saludaron y de la misma forma Saori se retiró con el Patriarca. Llegaron a la onceava casa zodiacal para encontrarse con un Shura que tranquilamente se paseaba por el templo, vestido en su armadura dorada, se inclinó ante su señora y de la misma forma Saori saludó a Capricornio y se retiró a la casa de Acuario.

Para sorpresa de Aioros como de Saori fue el frío ambiente que reinaba el lugar, pero también una ráfaga caliente que se combatía con la fría.

—Mi señora—dijo Camus quién salió a recibir a la diosa—Perdone nuestra falta de respeto—

Detrás del santo de acuario salió otro joven de cabellera azul—morada vestido en su armadura de Escorpión.

Los dos santos dorados se arrodillaron frente a la joven de lilas cabellos. El Patriarca miraba sonriente a esos dos, desde niños fueron muy unidos, tras la máscara ocultaba las reacciones de su rostro.

—Es un placer para nosotros que nos honré con su presencia, señorita Athena—dijo nuevamente Camus.

—Levántense los dos por favor, Camus, Milo—sonrió la joven—No es necesario tanta formalidad—

—Es por respeto mi lady—dijo por primera vez Milo, tranquilamente mientras observaba a la joven diosa.

Por unos momentos se hizo una pequeña plática entre el santo de acuario, escorpio y la misma diosa dejando de lado al Patriarca que estaba en silencio pero que parecía estar complacido por la formalidad, respeto y honorabilidad que eso dos daban a la diosa. Divagaba en su mente, todo lo que había ocurrido de un momento para otro. La guerra final había terminado, siendo victoriosa Athena.

Unos cuantos minutos transcurrieron mientras el dialogo seguía, sin embargo, un pequeño soldado de baja categoría llegó corriendo hasta la casa de Acuario. Todos los presentes miraron sorprendidos al pobre hombre que jadeaba agitadamente para recuperar el aire perdido por la carrera que había hecho. Se arrodillo frente a su diosa y de la misma manera empezó a recitar su alerta con cara bajo.

— ¡Mi señora! Hay disturbios entre la población de soldados, claro que hemos seguido las órdenes de que nadie puede abandonar el Santuario sin previo aviso y permiso por la diosa—dijo—Pero unos chiquillos ascendentes a soldados atenienses han desobedecido estás órdenes y están por ser ejecutados… sólo esperamos que la diosa Athena de su orden para castigar a los traidores—

— ¡Yo no he…

—Mi lady yo me ocuparé de ese pequeño disturbio—dijo Aioros bajo la máscara—Gracias por avisar soldado, Milo de Escorpio acompaña a Athena a recorrer los siguientes templos, después de ello, regresa a nuestra lady a sus aposentos—

—Si señor—anunció seriamente el escorpión, dio una cordial y gentil despedida al santo de acuario y se retiró en silencio con Saori.

/**/**/

Durante el trayecto a los demás templos zodiacales el camino fue silencioso. Milo era serio y cumplía órdenes al pie de la letra y por supuesto Saori no tenía nada que decirle al escorpión dorado, de cierta forma se sentía incomoda al lado del escorpión ya que era demasiado callado, al menos con Aioros venía conversando de cualquier cosa sobre el santuario pero era entretenido.

—Hemos llegado al templo de Libra, mi lady—anunció el escorpión, el protector era Dohko pero el caballero se encontraba en Los Cinco Picos de China, había regresado a su forma anciana para esperar la siguiente guerra.

—Me gustaría que Shiryuu algún día fuera el caballero de Libra—dijo la joven más para ella que para él.

—Algún día podrá ser mi lady, pero será hasta entonces que el caballero dragón supere al caballero de Libra Dohko para que la armadura pasé a ser de Shiryuu—

Saori asintió y no volvió a decir otra palabra; seguidamente caminaron entre las separaciones de Libra a Virgo.

—Bienvenida mi señorita Athena—dijo Shaka quién salía del templo a recibir a los ajenos en el templo—Que grandioso es tener su presencia aquí—

—Gracias Shaka—

—La paz respira en el Santuario desde que la diosa Athena está con nosotros—anunció Virgo—Una gran era de paz y abundancia nos espera—

Después de haber abandonado el templo de Virgo, el camino volvió a hacerse silencioso y un poco incómodo, Saori estaba acostumbrada por lo general a tratar un poco de plática como lo hacía con Seiya o los demás santos de bronce. Milo no estaba del todo interesado en comenzar una conversación; por formalidad miró de reojo a su diosa. Notó que sus cabellos volaban un poco con el viento y danzaban, le pareció hermoso, y un rico aroma se desprendió del cabello de la joven de cabellos lilas.

—Hoy se ve muy hermosa mi lady—anunció el escorpión. La joven Atenea se sonrojó por el comentario que le hizo el santo dorado.

Durante el transcurso camino al templo de Leo era algo incómodo, el escorpión dorado al mirar el sonrojo de la diosa evitó mirarla, estúpidamente se sentía al sentir nervios estando cerca de la chica.

Saori también para reflexionar miraba el camino de las flore junto a las escalinatas, estaba el ambiente bastante incómodo para ella.

Las escaleras rumbo a Leo eran algo largas, pero vieron como a poco se aproximaba el templo del león dorado. Entraron completamente bajo el techo del templo y Milo negó con la cabeza un poco cabreado al no ver a Aioria ahí para recibir a su diosa.

—Maldito gato—dijo entre dientes.

— ¿A quién le dices maldito gato? Escorpión roñoso—

—¿A quién crees? Gato torpe.

El joven león miraba con deprecio al santo de Escorpio, se miraron retadoramente e iban a iniciar una pelea verbal pero al notar que Saori, estaba presente de cierta forma decidieron dejarlo para otro momento. El santo de león hizo una reverencia a su diosa y pidió una disculpa.

—Se nota que son buenos amigos ustedes dos—sonrió la diosa mientras sostenía a Nike.

—Ni loco ser amigo de estes escorpión debilucho—

—Maldito gato—dijo Milo—No eres más que un bocón—

—Retractate o lo lamentaras—dijo el santo de Leo, mientras se colocaba en forma de combate.

—¡Ten más respeto a la señorita Saori!—

Saori reía por la riña de esos dos, parecían críos de kinder peleando por un juguete.

Aioria miraba al escorpión de arriba a bajo cosa que molesto al hombre de azulada cabellera.

—¿Qué demonios miras?—

—Miro lo feo que eres, bicho ponsoñoso—el orgullo del joven estaba herido, odiaba que Aioria se comportará de esa manera.

—¡Maldito gato estúpido!—exclamó Escorpio-¡Agujas Escarlatas!—de su uña salió el ataque que Leo evitó, estaba a punto de regresarle el ataque.

—Por favor, Milo, Aioria, tranquilos—dijo la chica contenta al verlos pelear.

Ambos santos hicieron caso a las órdenes de Athena.

—Mejor nos retiramos, señorita Saori—dijo cabreado el escorpión dorado—Tú maldito gato… terminaremos de arreglar estos asuntos en otro momentos—

Aioria infantilmente le sacó la lengua a Milo y este enfureció más.

Milo estaba cabreado, el santo de Leo siempre lo ponía de mal humor, sus comentario tontos lo hacían enfadar. Athena miraba a su santo, se le veía molesto por el pequeño encontronazo que hubo en el templo del león.

—Milo—llamó la chica—Yo no creo que las palabras de Aioria sean ciertas… pienso que no eres feo… todo lo contrario.

El santo no estaba acostumbrado a recibir halagos y mucho menos provinientes de su diosa, un pequeño tono rojizo apareció en sus mejillas y desvió la mirada hacia otra parte para evitar que la joven Kido lo notara. Milo por lo general estaba acostumbrado a los halagos de Shina pero de ahí en fuera ninguna otra mujer le había dicho un cumplido.

—No creo mi señorita—

—No seas modesto—dijo la joven—Te hablo como Saori Kido, la joven no como Athena, la diosa—

—Aún así señorita—

Nuevamente el silencio se hizo presente entre los dos. Saori no tenía nada más que hablar con su santo. El camino estaba tranquilo mientras se dirigían al templo de Cáncer; Milo miraba furtivamente a Saori, no dudaba que la joven era hermosa. El recorrido fue rápido y veloz, como llegaron a Cáncer llegaron a Géminis dónde los gemelos Saga y Kanon entrenaban técnicas como los santos del templo.

Saori saludó gentilmente a ambos hermanos, trato de salir lo más pronto posible para llegar a Aries, ahí comunicaría que se iría un tiempo no largo a su ciudad de origen en oriente, esperaba que sus santos de bronce aceptarán ir con ella.


End file.
